My Twenty Years Old
by Rerei Reika-Chan
Summary: Punya pacar idola terkenal seantero dunia. Sakit hati sama fans. Di bilang sok kece. Di keroyok fans pacar. Pacaran harus sembunyi-sembunyi. Ini cerita cintaku di umurku yang ke dua puluh tahun ini. Ya, this is my love story in my twenty years old.


My twenty years old

Punya pacar idola terkenal seantero dunia. Sakit hati sama fans. Di bilang sok kece. Di keroyok fans pacar. Pacaran harus sembunyi-sembunyi. Ini cerita cintaku di umurku yang ke dua puluh tahun ini. Ya, this is my love story in my twenty years old.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** **© Masashi kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, BL** **,Yaoi** **, Gajeness, typo** **[s]** **, OOC, abal, dan ide pasaran** **, Alur berantakan dll**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Genre : Romance, Frienship, Humor gagal**

 **Rate : T**

 **DLDR. Enjoy, please!**

"Jadi masalah lingkungan hidup adalah bla bla bla…" Seorang dosen berambut perak dan mengenakan masker sedang menjelaskan mata kuliah yang diampunya Pendidikan Lingkungan Hidup. Entahlah padahal dia adalah dosen yang harusnya mengajar mata kuliah Makro ekonomi dan malah terjebak dengan teori-teori lingkungan yang entah dia mengerti atau tidak.  
Baiklah kita beralih ke mahasiswanya, terlihat hampir semuanya mendengarkan walaupun entah yang dijelaskan masuk ke kepala mereka atau tidak. Ya, lihat saja mereka memang mendengarkan dengan baik tapi namanya juga jaman 'gadget' mendengarkan sih iya tapi media sosialnya harus jalan terus dong~ masa gegara dosen ngejelasin jadi ga bisa main medsos. Apalagi di kampus bisa pake wi-fi gratis YEAAH! Ehm!

Dari sekian banyak mahasiswa yang ada di kelas tersebut ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata shapire yang sedang menguap dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri tinggi di depan dosennya.  
'Pluk'

"Uhuks!"  
Sang dosen akhirnya hilang kesabaran juga, melempar kertas kearah si penguap tadi. Naruto-nama si penguap-pun terbatuk keras.  
"Lihat semua…" Kakashi sang dosen atau pelaku pelemparan memulai sesi ceramah dan semua mahasiswa mulai memfokuskan diri kepada dosen mereka mulai mengabaikan smartphone mereka masing-masing. Naruto masih sibuk terbatuk tak memperhatikan sekitar sementara yang lain juga mulai menatap tajam Naruto karena dianggap mengganggu pengumuman penting sang dosen. Ya kali aja ini dosen mau bilang 'hari ini cukup ya' kan percuma pengumuman sepenting itu kaga di denger gegara ada batuk-batuk.  
"…Naruto berapa umurmu?" Sang dosen bertanya, mengabaikan desahan kecewa dari mahasiswanya yang telah berkhayal akan segera keluar kelas. Sementara Naruto yang menjadi objek si dosen menjawab asal "19 tahun sensei" jawab Naruto sekenanya  
'gila nih dosen orang lagi batuk juga di tanyain umur engga lihat apa!' Begitulah isi pikiran Naruto.  
"Ah! 19 tahun, sudah punya pacar?" si dosen kembali bertanya.  
Naruto terbatuk keras kali ini bukan karena kertas lagi tapi karena pertanyaan dosennya yang terlalu menghina menurutnya. Sementara teman-temannya mulai tertarik dengan percakapan mereka mulai ikut mendengarkan. "Be-belum sensei" Jujur. Ya Naruto memang belum punya pacar 'Cuma udah ada yang ngisi hati aja' Lanjut Naruto dalam hati. Anggap saja Naruto sedang memendam perasaan buat seseorang, cinta diam-diam gitu.

"Naah, ini nih yang jadi masalah lingkungan paling aka p sekarang ini" Kakashi mulai menjelaskan maksud dari pertanyaan tidak jelasnya barusan. "…Jadi anak-anak bagi kalian yang sudah berumur 20 tahun atau menjelang 20 tahun tapi masih single alias jomblo maka kalian adalah salah satu masalah lingkungan" Dengan kalem kakashi mengakhiri penjelasannya. "oke, hari ini cukup. Kalian boleh pulang" Kakashi pun meninggalkan kelas. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar pada mahasiswanya.

Sementara kelas ramai dengan teriakan para mahasiswa sepeninggalnya Kakashi.  
"Jadi aku masalah lingkungan~ uwaaa!" teriak Naruto heboh.  
"Makanya cari pacar, nanti kaga laku jadi masalah lingkungan terus mau?" Dengan santainya kiba-teman sekelasnya-mengatakan komentarnya membuat seisi kelas menertawakan Naruto.  
"Haaaah! SIAL!" malu, Narutopun meninggalkan kelas dan mengumpat sepanjang jalan menuju jalan pulang.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian memalukan di kelas membuat Naruto uring-uringan. Permasalahannya simple, Naruto takut dia jadi masalah lingkungan permanen!

"Sudahlah Naru jodoh pasti bertemu" Sakura-sepupu Naruto-menasehatinya risih juga lihat Naruto yang biasanya ceria jadi uring-uringan gegara cap 'masalah lingkungan' dari dosennya. Tidak hanya itu Sakura juga heran apakah ini Naruto asli apa bukan, pasalnya sepulang dari kampus pasca kuliah hari itu Naruto menulis 'DI KEJAR DEADLINE 20 TAHUN' besar-besar di kertas lalu ditempelnya di tembok kamarnya. Sakura memijit keningnya ikut pening.  
"Tapi Sakura kapan? Kapan ketemunya? Keburu aku tua _keleus_ " balas Naruto putus asa.  
"Daripada uring-uringan di kamar ikut yuk!" Sakura berdiri menenteng tasnya.  
"Kemana?" Naruto pun mengikuti Sakura tanpa mengetahui kemana tujuan mereka sebenarnya.

.

.

"Tau gini mending kaga ikut deh" Naruto berkata sarkatis.  
"Setidaknya ini bisa ngilangin galau-mu" balas Sakura sambil mengangkat poster idolanya tinggi-tinggi.  
"kamu tuh harusnya seneng Nar, dulu bisa se-SMA sama Sasuke-kun. Nah, aku harus kaya gini dulu baru bisa ketemu Sasuke-kun" Sakura mulai nyerocos tentang susahnya menjadi fan seorang Sasuke Uchiha aka muda yang sedang naik daun dan menjadi The most wanted guy in this world.  
Naruto memutar bola matanya "Mana aku tau kalau dia bakal jadi ter-".

"Itu Sasuke-kun~!" sakura tiba-tiba berteriak dan berlari menuju idolanya meninggalkan Naruto yang makin ingin mengutuk si jidat lebar itu.  
"Dasar wanita gila" Naruto melihat dari kejauhan riuh fangirl Sasuke yang berkerumun di depan idola mereka sekedar berharap mendapat ucapan 'selamat siang' atau senyuman idolanya.

Naruto hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat yang menurutnya nista itu sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.  
"Dobe" Sebuah kalimat datar meluncur dari mulut Sasuke. Mendadak suasana hening. Fansgirl cengo. Naruto tersentak. Mematung di tempat nyaris pingsan. Orang yang mati-matian dia hindari malah dengan tampang sok kerennya memanggilnya dengan kalem. Dasar aktor tampan bermulut kejam! Naruto mengumpat dalam hati.  
"A-apa?" Naruto berbalik menghadap kearah Sasuke dan kerumunan Fansgirl-nya. Tersenyum memaksakan.  
Dan dengan santainya si aka tampan Sasuke Uchiha-pun melenggang pergi menuju mobilnya setelah mendengar respon Naruto. Sepeninggalnya Sasuke, Naruto segera melarikan diri takut diamuk fans Sasuke yang merasa Naruto telah membuat Sasuke pergi tanpa 'say hello' dulu dengan mereka yang notabene adalah fans-nya.

.  
.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. hah.." Naruto mulai mengatur nafasnya setelah lari marathon menghindari amukan fans Sasuke.  
"wanita-wanita itu memangnya aku melakukan apa huh! Apalagi si brengsek itu apa-apaan tadi itu Arrrghhhh" Naruto mengomel sendiri di pinggir jalan. Membuat beberapa pejalan kaki merinding karena dikira sudah tidak waras.  
Sadar akan kebodohannya Naruto-pun duduk di bangku taman. Melamun. Memikirkan deadline 20 tahunnya.  
"Sebentar lagi 19 tahunku sudah akan berakhir, tapi aku belum juga punya pacar Argh!" gusar Naruto.  
Yang ngisi hati sih udah ada tapi yang jadi objeknya dasar orangnya cuek ya berakhirlah Naruto dengan single selama ini. Mau bagaimana lagi hati udah terlanjur kepincut sama si dia.  
"Ha-aah" Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Merasa lelah dengan kisah cintanya yang tak pernah terungkap.  
"kalau saja si Sasu-Teme itu peka, aku pasti tidak uring-uringan begini kan" Yaps. Si pengisi hati Naruto adalah Sasuke Uchiha aka terkenal-teman SMAnya-dan tetangganya. "Sudahlah.." Naruto beranjak pulang merasa lelah. Lelah fisik dan juga hatinya.

.  
.

"Tadaima.." Ucap Naruto memasuki rumahnya. "Okaeri naru-chan" Kushina selaku Kaa-san Naruto menyambut ke pulangan anaknya.  
"Ada Sasuke di dalam, cepat temui dia menunggumu daritadi" Kushina memberi perintah.  
"Katakan saja aku lelah Kaa-chan, aku malas bertemu dengannya hari ini" Naruto berlalu menuju kamarnya mengabaikan panggilan kaa-sannya yang menyuruhnya menemui Sasuke.

Naruto melemparkan badannya ke kasur dan akan menutup matanya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya. "Dobe" lagi-lagi kalimat bernada datar yang keluar. Tanpa harus melihat orangnya Naruto tau siapa itu. Sasuke Uchiha.  
"Pergi. Aku mau tidur" Naruto membalikkan badannya tidur menyamping membelakangi lawan bicaranya. Malas melihat wajah sasuke, walaupun mereka tetangga Sasuke itu bukan orang yang bisa ada di rumah setiap hari. Apalagi pekerjaannya mengharuskan sasuke berada di lokasi syuting setiap hari bersama wanita-wanita cantik. Kalau begini sebelum mengungkapkan perasaan saja Naruto sudah kalah saing dengan wanita-wanita lawan main Sasuke. Apalagi setiap hari selalu ada gossip tentang mereka. Naruto menghela nafas lelah, cinta tak terungkapkan memang melelahkan.  
"Aku tau kau tidak mengantuk" balas Sasuke kalem, kemudian berjalan mendekat aka pa Naruto dan duduk di kasur yang sama dengan Naruto.  
"….." Naruto tidak menjawab. Berpura-pura tidur. Sasuke yang kesal karena merasa terabaikan membalikkan badan Naruto dan menariknya bangun. Naruto menolak. Sasuke menarik lebih keras dan membuat Naruto terjungkal ke depan berakhir dengan kepala mencium lantai dengan tidak etis.  
"Hei! Apa maumu?" kesal Naruto setelah berhasil bangun sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang sepertinya memar. Sasuke harus tanggung jawab batin Naruto.  
"Kenapa kau tadi disana?" Bukannya menjawab. Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Membuat Naruto berdecak keras merasa bertambah kesal dengan orang berrambut pantat ayam di depannya.  
"Bukan urusanmu" Naruto merebahkan dirinya lagi di kasur, dan berusaha mengabaikan Sasuke hingga akhirnya benar-benar terlelap. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

Sasuke mengamati wajah polos Naruto saat tertidur "Kau memang berbakat membuat orang lain cemburu Dobe."  
Ya, kejadian saat Naruto dipanggil oleh Sasuke adalah bentuk kecemburuan Sasuke. Pasalnya Sasuke melihat Naruto asik ngobrol dengan perempuan berambut pink, tapi setelah dia menampakan diri malah si Narutonya mau kabur. Gila aja si Naruto ada aka ganteng malah di tinggal kabur. Chk, Sasuke kau narsis sekali.  
Sasuke mengusap pipi Naruto dengan punggung tangannya. Naruto tanpa pertahanan seperti ini yang membuat orang bak pangeran es seperti Sasuke-pun luluh.  
"Maaf.." Entah untuk apa Sasuke mengatakannya. "Maaf telah mengabaikan perasaanmu selama ini, maaf dulu aku meninggalkanmu saat SMA. Akan ku kembalikan semua waktumu untuk menungguku dengan sesuatu yang indah tunggulah"

Dan Sasuke-pun mengecup kening Naruto kemudian pergi setelah smartphonenya aka pau. Ah, sepertinya deadline Naruto akan segera tercapai. Yeah!

* * *

10 Oktober 20xx

Hari minggu adalah hari yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu setiap orang, apalagi para mahasiswa seperti Naruto. Minggu adalah aka baginya karena hari ini dia tidak harus memikirkan tugas yang menumpuk dan dosen-dosen yang sangat hobi menceramahinya setiap pagi karena selalu terlambat masuk kelas.  
Dan lagi ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. 20 tahunnya akan segera dimulai.

"Haa-aah" Naruto menghela nafas.  
"Kau kenapa? Bukannya bersuka cita dengan menraktirku malah menghela nafas. Mana traktiran untukku Naruto?" Sakura berkomentar atas perilaku sepupunya. Ya, Sakura pagi-pagi sudah merecoki hidupnya-menurut Naruto-dengan membangunkan Naruto dari tidur hibernasinya dengan menyiramkan air bekas mencuci mobil milik Tou-sannya. Saat Naruto protes Sakura hanya berkata kalem "Hadiah dariku" dengan tampang tak berdosanya. Jadilah Naruto mandi selama beberapa jam. Dan sekarang sudah mulai senja, Naruto dan Sakura sedang berada di rumah Naruto sehabis merayakan hari ulang tahun Naruto dengan pesta kecil antara mereka kedua. Kebiasaan dari kecil. Sementara orang tua Naruto mereka sedang bersantai dengan tetangga Uchiha mereka, merasa kalau anaknya sudah tidak perlu pesta ulang tahun.  
"Heh! Traktiran apa. Hadiahmu saja membuat aku seperti ini" Balas Naruto sarkatis dan hanya dibalas tawa riang Sakura.  
"Kau sedang menunggu ucapan dari Sasuke-kun?" Bingo! Sakura berkata tepat sasaran.  
"Ti-tidak kok.. Ha-ah.. selama sebulan ini saja dia seperti ditelan bumi. Kenapa aku harus menunggu ucapan darinya" Naruto berkata seadanya. Ya, memang kenyataannya begitu semenjak insiden dikamarnya yang sangat absurd itu Sasuke bak hilang di telan bumi. Hidung saja tidak terlihat bahkan di TV sekalipun membuat Naruto beberapa saat lalu terkena penyakit remaja akut. Galau.

"Kalau begitu karena kau belum bisa memenuhi deadline 20 tahunmu?" Sakura bertanya hati-hati  
"Bukan juga. Hanya ingin saja" Jawab Naruto asal.  
Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan saat ditanya 'mau kemana?' oleh Sakura hanya di jawab lambaian tangan. "Mungkin dia ingin menyendiri" Pikir Sakura.

.

Ponsel Naruto tiba-tiba aka pau. Membuyarkan lamunannya tentang hari ulang tahunnya. Tanpa melihat siapa si Penelpon Naruto langsung menjawabnya.  
"Moshi moshi. Uzumaki disini"  
"Studio Ashasi. Jam 7 malam ini. Harus. Datang"  
Klik. Sambungan terputus.  
"Hei! Ap-apa apaan tadi. Huh!" melihat layar smartphonenya Naruto melotot. 'Teme brengsek' tertera pada call history-nya barusan.  
"Brengsek!" Dan Naruto bergegas menuju tempat yang di aka pa oleh si penelpon barusan.

Setelah berlari seperti orang yang akan tertinggal pesawat tumpangannya. Bagaimana tidak dia berlari dari tempatnya berada tadi yaitu di Taman yang letaknya hampir 3 kilometer dari tempat tujuannya dengan jarak tempuh yang seharusnya 15 menit menjadi hanya 8 menit. Sepertinya dia harus meminta pemerintah untuk mencatat rekornya ini. Oke ini sudah melenceng. Salahkan otak bodohnya yang lupa membawa dompet sehingga dia harus berlari.  
Dan sesampainya Naruto di tempat yang bertuliskan 'Asashi studio' itu yang didapatinya adalah dia tiba-tiba ditutup wajahnya dengan kain dan kaki serta tangannya diikat. Persis seperti korban penculikan. Naruto jadi berpikir dia memang diculik. Hhh… rasanya menyesal telah berlari sejauh itu. Dasar Teme brengsek! Umpat Naruto dalam hati. Sadar telah di tipu oleh Sasuke. Dan sakit hati yang hari ini menganga sekarang terasa seperti disiram air garam. 'SIAL!' Naruto benar-benar menyesal telah percaya pada Sasuke.

"Ini adalah Pacarku" Tiba-tiba seseorang berkata lantang.  
Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya tidak bisa melihat, kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya. Hendak melarikan diri dengan melompat lompat tapi tubuhnya di tahan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya erat. Melepaskan semua ikatan yang ada di tubuhnya namun wajah Naruto tetap ditutup kain kemudian orang yang merangkul Naruto menuntunnya untuk duduk. Naruto menurut saja karena merasa nyaman dengan hal tersebut.  
"Tetaplah disisiku, Dobe.." Sasuke berbisik. Naruto tersentak "Te-Teme.."  
Kemudian yang bisa Naruto dengar hanya suara flash kamera dan suara reporter yang sangat banyak mengajukan pertanyaan pada Sasuke seperti.

'Siapa dia?'

'Kenapa wajahnya ditutupi?'

'Apakah dia adalah seorang artis?'

Dan masih banyak lagi. Yang sekarang Naruto mengerti adalah dia sedang berada dalam konferensi pers milik Sasuke.

"Kalau dia memang pacarmu. Buktikan pada kami dengan menciumnya" tiba-tiba seorang reporter menyerukan suaranya yang kemudian didukung yang lainnya.

"Hn." Setelah menjawabnya Sasuke mengarahkan wajah Naruto berhadapan dengannya, membuka kain penutup wajah Naruto hingga yang terlihat bibir dan hidung bagian bawahnya. Dan tanpa basa-basi Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto lama membuat gaduh suasana. Membuat beribu flash kamera berkedip setiap detiknya dan membuat orang-orang yang berada di situ menganga tak percaya.

Naruto yang kaget hanya bisa membeku.  
"Bibirmu manis dobe.." bisik Sasuke dan melepas ciumannya. Naruto bersyukur wajahnya ditutup kain karena saat ini wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Dan sepanjang konferensi pers Naruto hanya diam pikirannya melayang tak tentu arah. Sementara Sasuke menyeringai di sebelahnya.

.

.  
.

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang romantis. Bukan juga orang yang pandai bicara karena pada dasarnya dia adalah orang yang anti sosial. Tapi saat ini dia menjadi sangat banyak bicara hanya untuk menjelaskan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada pemuda di depannya.

"Naruto… Aku tidak bercanda. Percayalah" Sasuke meremas pundak lawan bicaranya mencoba meyakinkan kalau dia tidak main-main. "Tatap. Aku. Dobe!" Sasuke berkata keras dan menekankan perkataannya pada setiap kata. Habis sudah kesabarannya di hadapan si pirang yang di claim kekasihnya ini.

"APA!" balas Naruto tidak kalah keras. Akhirnya mau menjawab dan menatap lawan bicaranya.  
"Percayalah padaku" Sasuke memelas. Benar-benar melupakan kalau dia keturunan Uchiha.  
"Heh! Memangnya aku ini apa?. Mana ada orang yang menyatakan cinta dengan cara seperti itu. Memangnya aku ini penjahat harus ditutupi segala? Dan kenapa harus kau me-me-menciumku di depan konfrensi presmu itu huh?" Naruto meluapkan segala uneg-unegnya.  
"Kau Naruto Namikaze pacarku. Ada, Aku. Kau bukan penjahat tapi kekasihku. Karena mereka yang memintanya." Sasuke dengan entengnya menanggapi si pirang. Dan mendekatkan tubuh si pirang nyaris memeluknya jika saja Naruto tidak menahan tubuh Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Ap-apa? Kapan aku bilang mau jadi pacarmu?" Salah tingkah. Naruto mengalihkan kembali pandangannya aka pa lain asal bukan menetap mata onyx Sasuke.  
"Jadi kau tak mau jadi pacar aka tampan ini?" Sasuke mencoba mengikuti arah pandang Naruto.

"Bu-bukan begitu" Naruto menunduk malu. "Lalu?" Sasuke menuntut. "Ha-hanya saja a-aku. A-aku…" Kalimat Naruto terpotong dengan bibir Sasuke yang kembali menawan bibirnya. Mengulum bibir aka pau dan menghisapnya lama seakan sedang menghisap sesuatu yang manis.  
"Akh!" Naruto mengerang saat Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya. Menjelajah. Seakan tak ingin berhenti Sasuke terus menginvansi mulut Naruto hingga Naruto mendorong Sasuke. Kehabisan nafas.

"Suki mo Aishiteru 'suke" Naruto berkata lirih sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke.  
"Otanjoubi omedeteu" Sasuke balas memeluk erat Naruto.  
"Terima kasih hadiahnya 'suke" Naruto melepas pelukannya dan mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat.  
"Aku antar pulang?" Tawar Sasuke  
"Hn." Naruto mengangguk.

Dan deadline 20 tahun Naruto-pun telah mendapatkan tanda ceklis yang besar sekarang. Ya, sisi baik lainnya adalah Naruto bukan masalah lingkungan lagi. Tapi bersiaplah Naruto karena kau berpacaran dengan seorang aktor~

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

Jepang adalah Negara yang cukup besar tapi berita tentang artis lebih mudah menyebar daripada isu politik. So, bisa dipastikan kalau hari ini headline di semua media masa yang ada di Jepang bertema 'Aktor muda Uchiha Sasuke mempunyai kekasih'. Seperti saat ini.

 _Aktor muda dan berbakat Uchiha Sasuke menyatakan telah memiliki seorang pacar pada konferensi presnya tadi malah di Asashi studio aka pa bla_ ….

Sakura melotot. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah di lihatnya. Hampir semua acara TV pagi ini menayangkan berita yang sama 'Uchiha Sasuke mempunyai kekasih'. Dia buru-buru pergi ke rumah si pembuat berita besar itu tidak peduli walaupun dia masih memakai baju tidur.

"NARUTOOO~" Sakura berteriak nyaring dari luar pagar kediaman Namikaze dan kemudian masuk tanpa sopan santun sama sekali.  
"Ada apa sakura? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak? Ini masih pagi. Dan lihat kau masih memakai baju tidurmu" Nyonya Namikaze mengahmpiri Sakura saat melihatnya masuk.  
"Bibi, sudah lihat berita? Sasuke sudah punya pacar. Dan bibi tau pacarnya itu adalah Na-" Sebelum selesai mengatakannya mulutnya di bekap oleh Naruto.  
"Kau! Jaga mulutmu"Naruto berbisik kepada Sakura dan Naruto tersenyum pada Kaa-sannya. "Jangan dengarkan dia kaa-san" Naruto menyeret Sakura ke kamarnya dengan susah payah karena Sakura terus berontak. Sebelum Nauto hilang ke dalam pintu kamarnya kushina berteriak "Naruto baik-baik lah dengan Sasuke. Bibi Mikoto menitip pesan itu tadi pagi" mebuat Naruto membeku dan Sakura bernafas lega karena akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri. Dan tiba-tiba yang menjadi objek pembicaraan datang.

"Ohayou Kaa-sama" Sasuke menunduk hormat kepada Kushina.  
"Ohayou Sasu-chan. Kau mau minum teh? Akan kubuatkan dan duduklah dengan Tou-sama di teras" Kushina memberi perintah yang langsung dituruti Sasuke.  
Sebelum menghilang ke teras Sasuke menyempatkan menyapa Sasuke "Ohayou Naru-koi" Sambil menyeringai ke arahnya.

Membuat Sakura tertawa bahagia. Kushina terkikik geli. Dan Naruto mendadak memerah sempurna. Poor you Naru~

.  
.

Sebulan berlalu dan hubungan Sasuke dengan Naruto tampak baik-baik saja, kedua keluarga mendukung. Mereka juga berkencan layaknya pasangan pada umumnya walaupun intensitasnya tidak sering karena kesibukan Sasuke dan harus sembunyi-sembunyi. Karena, jati diri dari Naruto masih dirahasiakan. Dan Naruto harus menahan sakit hatinya saat melihat Sasuke yang notabene seorang aka harus beradegan mesra dengan lawan mainnya yang kebanyakan wanita berdada seksi. Naruto sendiri memang harusnya mengerti tapi siapa yang tidak sakit hati kalau setiap melihat acara TV yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Sasuke yang dipasang-pasangkan dengan aktris-aktris lawan mainnya. Waktu belum jadi pacar Naruto masih bisa menerima tapi sekarang kondisinya sudah jauh berbeda.

Belum lagi fansgirlnya yang menempl 24/7 membuat Naruto jengah. Ya, fansgirl Sasuke memang satu-satunya hal yang di takuti Naruto. Trauma pernah di kejar-kejar oleh mereka.

"Hiii.." secara tidak sadar Naruto bergumam ngeri.  
"Kau kenapa dobe?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya heran melihat tingkah kekasihnya.  
"Eh. Tidak apa Teme. Hanya membayangkan sesuatu yang agak mengerikan saja" jawab Naruto.  
"Hn." Sasuke kembali fokus membaca script-nya. Membuat Naruto merasa terabaikan. Saat ini mereka berada di dalam ruang VVIP milik Sasuke saat berada di lokasi syuting.

"Teme, bagaimana kalau kau berlatih script itu denganku?" Naruto mencoba mengalihkan fokus Sasuke.  
"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.  
Sasuke memberi isyarat kepada Naruto untuk mendekat padanya menggunakan tangannya. Kemudian dia menepuk sofa di sebelahnya menyuruh Naruto duduk disana.  
Naruto menurut. Bergerak pindah dan duduk di sofa yang di tunjuk Sasuke.  
"Kau. Berbaringlah di sofa"  
"Eh? Baiklah" Memang dasarnya Naruto yang polos dan Sasuke yang teralalu obsesif dengan Naruto.

Sasuke kemudian duduk di pinggir sofa tempat Naruto berbaring kemudian memerangkap Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Action" Sasuke memberi isyarat layaknya memang sedang syuting.

Mata shapire itu menatapa mata onyx yang ada di atasnya. Tanpa banyak kata jarak diantara keduanya semakin menipis. Naruto menutup matanya dan tangannya mengenggam kaos depan Sasuke. Sasuke semakin medekatkan wajahnya.  
Dekat

Dekat

Dekat

De-

"Sasuke! Kau dimana?" Tiba-tiba manager Sasuke-Iruka-datang.

"APA! Kalau tidak penting. Pergi!" Sasuke kesal karena kegiatannya diinterupsi. Sementara Naruto memerah dibawah Sasuke karena kepergok akan berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak dengan Sasuke.

"A-ano.. Identitas Naru-chan terungkap. Mereka mendapatkan foto kalian berdua saat bersama kemarin" Iruka berkata hati-hati takut mendapat amukan dari Sasuke.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke bergegas pergi diikuti Iruka dibelakangnya, bahkan tidak mengindahkan panggilan Naruto.  
Naruto menghela nafas semoga dia masih bisa selamat esok hari.

Pasca terungkapnya identitas Naruto. Hari-hari Naruto benar-benar berat. Semua orang mengenalinya. Teman-teman kampusnya. Tentangganya. Bahkan orang yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali mengolok-oloknya mengatakan kalau dia tidak pantas menjadi pacar Sasuke. Apalagi dia harus menghadapi fansgirl Sasuke yang ada dimana-mana. Hari-harinya benar-benar melelahkan.

Seperti hari ini. Naruto sedang berada di bus berniat pulang ke rumah. Dan di bus itu banyak yang membincangkannya entah berbisik-bisik atau berbicara frontal secara langsung di hadapannya seperti sekarang.

"Aku yakin dia yang membuat Sasuke-kun menjadi gay" seorang gadis SMA berbicara dengan temannya sambil sesekali melirik aka pa Naruto. Bukan Naruto tidak mendengarnya tapi dia hanya sudah lelah menanggapinya.

"Iya aku yakin itu. Lihat saja penampilannya. Biasa saja. Apa bagusnya dia? Pasti dia hanya ingin uang Sasu-kun" yang satu lagi menyahuti.

Naruto benar-benar sudah habis sabar kalau seperti ini. Dengan tegas dia menghampiri kedua gadis SMA itu dan berkata "Kalau kalian bisa jadilah pacarnya!" Sarkatis. Naruto-pun bergegas turun dari bus tersebut membuat kedua gadis itu membeku tidak menyangka pembicaraan mereka akan ditanggapi.

Ingin menangis rasanya. Sasuke menghilang. Jadi bahan pembicaraan sana-sini. Itu lah yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat ini.

* * *

31 Desember 20xx

Ini adalah hari terakhir di tahun ini. Hari terakhir menikmati sisa-sisa yang ada di tahun ini. Waktunya membuka lembar baru dan kehidupan yang baru di esok hari. Kiranya itulah yang sedang di tuliskan dalam harapannya.

Jangan tanya kenapa Naruto menuliskan lembar baru.

"Naru~ ayoo kita lihat kembang api~" Sakura berteriak dari luar kamar Naruto.

"Aku malas Sakura. Pergilah sendiri" Balas Naruto tanpa membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ya sudah" Sakura mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian pergi keluar melihat kembang api.

Setelah terungkap identitasnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Naruto menjadi agak pendiam dan selalu menjauh dari hal-hal yang berurusan dengan Sasuke. Trauma katanya.  
Memang saat ini orang-orang sudah melupakan masalah itu. Sasuke juga sudah menghilang dari kehidupannya selama waktu itu.

Naruto mulai sesi puitisnya. Lebih suka mengungkapkan isi hatinya dalam bentuk untaian kata-kata seperti sekarang. Menulis puisi absurd.

 _Tahun akan segera beganti. Semua orang menantikannya._

 _Detiknya sudah dihitung mundur_

 _Tapi kenapa aku tak mau meninggalkannya?_

 _Aku ingin berhenti disini._

 _Aku ingin menetap tanpa harus pergi._

 _Karena jika aku pergi…_

 _Karena kau…_

"Kau? Siapa yang kau maksud Dobe?" Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang.  
"Hei. Kau tidak boleh membacanya dan jangan seenaknya masuk kamar orang" Naruto menyembunyikan kertasnya.  
"Aku sudah melakukannya" balas Sasuke. "jadi jawab siapa 'kau' tadi?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya.  
"Ra-ha-si-a" Naruto menjulurkan lidah mengejek Sasuke.  
"Ck. Dasar" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Memang Sasuke menghilang waktu itu. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan hari-hari yang berat. Namun Sasuke menghilang hanya untuk menyiapkan sebuah kado terindah untuknya. Melamar Naruto saat konferensi persnya-lagi-kali ini Naruto tidak lagi perlu ditutup wajahnya karena saat itu Naruto sedang berada di tengah-tengah lautan manusia fans Sasuke dan nyaris tidak akan selamat jika Sasuke tidak memberikan sebuah pernyataan yang mengejutkan semua orang.

 **Dia adalah sahabatku. Tetanggaku. Orang yang aku harapkan sekarang berada di sisiku. Namikaze Naruto. Aku tidak menerima penolakanmu dan datanglah kesini, aku seperti akan mati jika kau tak memelukku sekarang. Aku merindukanmu Naruto, maukah kau selalu berada disisiku?**

Naruto nyaris bunuh diri waktu itu. Demi apa coba Sasuke bisa ngomong kaya gitu. Dan akhirnya Naruto mendekat aka pa Sasuke. Hari itu berakhir dengan Naruto malu setengah mati karena adegan itu ditambah adegan ciuman panasnya dengan Sasuke menjadi berita langsung di semua TV Jepang.

"Ayo keluar Dobe. Semua orang sudah menunggu" Ajak Sasuke.

Naruto berdiri. "Ayo!" dengan semangat melangkah tapi langkahnya terhenti dengan sebuah tarikan pada lengannya dan kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke pelakunya.  
Naruto tersenyum dan melangkah mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah mendahuluinya.

 _Karena kau.. 'suke_

 _Karena kau adalah langit malam dan aku akan berusaha menjadi bintangmu_

 _Karena kau malam hanya akan indah dengan bintang_

 _Dan karena kau hanya akan indah jika denganku 'suke_

 _aka pa jika aku tak bisa tetap tinggal disini_

 _Karena aku akan membiarkannya menjadi_

 _My twenty years old story._

 **The End**

 **Yeah, akhirnya bisa upload fic baru juga. Setelah lama kena WB. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama korea yang berjudul hampir mirip. Untuk bagian penjelasan dosen dan dikejar deadline 20 tahunnya itu bener-bener true stury darri author T.T Beneran deh dosenku bilang kaya gitu waktu di kelas. Hiks.  
so sorry for typo(s) ****. Don't forget read and review minna-sama.**


End file.
